Age of Extinction
by Laci the Hunter
Summary: In the future the Earth is being overrun by prehistoric creatures from every known age,and the human race is at the brink of extinction. All seems hopeless,until a group of very unlikely characters will join forces with a young man to embark on a journey to find their way home and possibly save the world.Rated M for gore,mild swearing and dinosaur fights.
1. Humble beginnings

**A/N: Greetings and bievenue fellow readers. Today I'm starting up a story (that I hope you guys will like) that'll be the first of its kind here in my gallery. This story is being written for the purpose of fun, and if none of you like it then go someplace else.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the OC(s) and the creatures present.**

**Age of Extinction**

**Humble beginnings**

_Used to be that the things we see on TV, or read about in books or on the internet, were nothing more but fictional stuff. Impossible things that could never happen in real life. But we soon found out that the impossible can become possible._

_When the American government had enough scientist and resources they built a device that could open a portal to the past. Back when the Earth wasn't as fucked up as it is today. My grandparents were only toddlers when the first extinct animal was brought back from extinction._

_They started out nice and slow, bringing back the classicly known Dodo bird with great success. When they realized that the creature can survive both the travel and in the environment it can now live in, they sent more teams out to bring other creatures back. Within a week, they have successfully brought back several extinct animals to the present; things like the Tasmanian Tiger, the giant Moa bird, the blue antilope, the Quagga and many more. Then… they went for the big stuff._

_Within ten years we've brought back hundreds, if not thousands, of prehistoric creatures, ranging from giant bugs, fish and amphibions, to dinosaurs and to prehistoric mammals. Hell, we've even brought back our earliest known ancestors, the Australopithecus. There were even creatures we never even knew existed._

_Then they were being handed over to museums, which replaced their old exibits with these living specimens. People even sold them out to circuses, zoo's and even to other people. Everyone could have their very own prehistoric creature in their back yard, or make their very own Jurassic Park. We've had it good with the creatures, never even suspecting that one day…it would all change._

_It all started out one night. One of the creatures, a large theropod somehow broke out of its cage from the central park zoo, in New York city. After it killed the zoo keepers, it freed the rest of the creatures, without even realizing it. Then they began causing mayhem and destruction throught the city. The NYPD and even the military barely had any success in containing them. Then they moved out to the next city, and then the next, and the next, and as the chaos grew, more and more creatures were escaping, killing everyone in their path. Within just three months the United States was conquered by these creatures. Next came South America, and then they moved through Alaska and into Asia, where they began spreading chaos all over the place._

_I was only eight years old when they reached the island of Japan, my home. My family and I got away, but those creatures killed and destroyed everything else. Within just three years the entire world was conquered by them and the few humans that survived are now clinking to the edge of survival._

_We began hoping and praying for some kind of miracle to happen, that everything would return back to normal. And one day our prayers were answered…_

**Bleach world**

In Karakura town things seemed to have been pretty normal. There was nothing exciting or dangerous that the people should know about, yet. But for a certain young man and his friends, they knew that sooner or later some giant ghost monster, also known as a Hollow, would suddenly appear and they would have to fight it. The fore-mentioned guy, by the way, is Itchigo Kurosaki, the orange haired substitute Shinigami and his friends are: Uryuu the quiczy, Orohime the girl with the little pixi-like guardian beings, Chad the strong guy with a shape-shifting right arm and Rukia the former Shinigami.

These teenagers were the ones who maintained peace and order, not just in Karakura town, but also around the world. By now they defeated many Hollows (Ichigo even took out a Menos Grande once) and vampire-like creatures named Bounts. Though they were always strong and ready for any unexpected surprises, they weren't however prepared for the challenge of a lifetime.

Right now the gang was heading to a particular shop, of a particular man, who contacted them during school. Kiskei Urahara, an eccentric ex-Shinigami with a lot of power to boot, has summoned Ichigo and his friends, via his friend Yoruichi who was in her cat form, because of a very weird finding.

When the gang got to their destination, they all sat around a table, with Urahara and Yoruichi (now in her human form) present. At first there was an intence silence in the room, until Urahara pulled out his trademark fan from his robe and spoke first:

"So! Now that everyone is here, and we built some tention for some dramatic effect, I think it should be time to get down to business."-he said with a grin on his face, but everyone else just sweat-dropped at what he just said. After sighing out of annoyance, Yoruichi decided to speak up first:

"Now, the reason we summoned you all here is because, according to Kiskei, there is an unusual energy reading in this town."-after she finished, everyone, minus Urahara, was surprised about this. At that moment everyone thought it might be Aisen and the two other traitorous captains. However, as if sensing their suspicion, Yoruichi just continued-"We don't know yet if it is Aisen or even Hollows…"

"Yes, the only thing we know for sure is that this energy sorce is unlike we have seen before."-Urahara finished, now being serious.

Ichigo, not liking where this is going, decided to just get to part of 'where is it?'-"Alright, then tell us where it is and what should we do once we find it?"

"It's in the Karakura Museum, in the prehistoric exibit."-said Urahara as he began fanning himself-"Now run along before the museum closes."-Yoruichi just sighed at the fact that her friend could be so optimistic at a time like this.

After about an hour of walking the gang finally reached the museum. They went in, being greeted by the scary Tyrannosaurus skeleton at the entrance and went right into the prehistoric exibit. (**A/N: Before any of you ask, no Kon is not with the gang right now, nor will he make an appearance in this story. You don't like it then go someplace else. Period.**)

Once in the proper room they saw a lot of people watching every skeleton or scale model of a lot of prehistoric creatures. Mainly dinosaurs.

This was all nice and all, but the gang didn't even know where to begin, since neither Urahara or Yoruichi told them where it was. Itchigo was just about ready to complaint and ask where to begin, until he noticed that Uryuu walked over to one of the exhibits.

"Interesting."-he said while he adjusted his glasses, not noticing that everyone else walked over to him-"This skeleton wasn't here the last time I visited the museum. Hmpf, they probably brought it in a while ago."-then suddenly Orohime just stuck her face really close to the skull of the animal and started talking:

"Wow, it looks weird. It kinda looks like a bear, but also like a dog."

"Well you are actually right this time Orohime."- Uryuu started explaining-"This creature is actually, commonly reffered to as a 'Bear-dog' since it's a direct descendent of both bears and dogs."-Orohime just gave another 'wow' and Rukia decided to join in:

"Really? I never thought there lived such a creature. How fascinating."

But having decided that this was getting them nowhere, Ichigo decided to but in-"Yeah, yeah, it's all very interesting and all, but don't you guys think we should start looking for that mysterious energy?"

"Kurosaki is right for once. We should be getting back on track."-Uryuu said as he adjusted his glasses again.

But as if on que, Rukia suddenly senced something strange coming right from the Bear-dog skeleton. When she turned around to face it, she saw sparks of lightning crackling around it. Then it seemed like smoke was coming out of it somehow. She decided to react and warn the others.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!"

But suddenly the smoke was coming out of it a lot faster now, and was surrounding them. The lighting followed as well, making look like they were all caught in some thunderstorm vortex. Then in a single flash of light, the vortex vanished, along with the gang. And no one even seemed to notice.

**Naruto world**

Out of all the elemental nations, the one we know most about is Konohakagure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Here is where the now dubbed 'hero of the leaf' resides. And his name is Naruto Uzumaki, the wielder of the Rasengan and bearer of the Nine-Tailed Fox. Naruto and his friends have faced many foes in the past, both powerful and insanely powerful, but their last defeated enemy literally destroyed the entire village, leaving one massive crater in its wake, with the remnants of the village covering it.

But after defeating Pain/Nagato, Naruto, and everyone else, had started to rebuild to village back to its former glory. The process however, is slow and there are now in their second weak.

At the moment Naruto is at the site of a destroyed house. At first he thought he could just make some clones to clean up the mess, but then something interesting caught his eye. Among the littered remains of the demolished building, he found an unusual looking skull. It was very dark brown, and the teeth were yellow-orangish. The skull looked similar to that of a tiger, except that its upper canines were as long as knifes.

Not knowing what it is, and curious enough to want to know what it is, the blond ninja decided to take it to his squad leader, Kakashi Hatake.

After spending about ten minutes of searching, Naruto finally found him and surprisingly even his teammate Sakura Haruno was there too. Once he was in front of them, Sakura was the first to speak:

"Naruto, what are you doing here? You're supposed to help the villagers with the clean up, remember?"-she asked, and Naruto was thankful that she didn't punch him in the head this time.

"Well I was. But then I found this weird looking skull in one of the ruins. I thought it looked cool, but I didn't know to what it belonged to, so I brought it here to show it to Kakashi sensei."-replied to excited blond ninja (and by excited, I mean excited to know what kind of creatures has teeth like these).

Once the skull was in his hands, the copycat ninja looked at it carefully, examining every inch of it. After about ten minutes, Kakashi looked back at Naruto and just gave a simple answer:

"Sorry Naruto, but have no idea what it is."-Naruto just hung his head low in disappointment and Sakura was holding back a giggle-"But"-at this the blond just lifted his head and looked back at his squad leader, Sakura doing the same-"I have seen it a few times while walking past the house it was in. The guy who lived there once said that it must have belonged to some kind of large tiger that went extinct long ago."

"And does it?"-Naruto asked now more curios then ever

"Frankly Naruto, I don't even believe there even was such a thing."-Kakashi answered, taking one last look at the skull in his hands.

"Well if this ancient tiger thing was real, it'd probably have a hard time brushing its teeth with those big ones in the way."-Naruto joked

Then Sakura punched him in the head, saying that tigers don't brush their teeth and Naruto was painfully saying that he was just kidding and Kakashi just sweat-dropped, seeing as those two still seem to argue sometimes.

And while no one was looking, cloud-like smoke started coming out of the skull, along with a few electric sparks. It was only until the smoke and sparks started spinning around them, like a vortex, did everyone noticed.

Kakashi just dropped the skull, not noticing that the smoke was coming from it, and instinctively revealed his Sharingan eye. Naruto made a shadow clone hand seal, and Sakura drew a kunai. They all stood back to back, and as the vortex was picking up speed, in a blinding flash of light, they all just vanished, without anyone noticing what happened.

**One Piece world**

Somewhere, out in the open ocean, there was a single, solitary island. It wasn't on any sea chart, or treasure map. It was just there, probably as a pit-stop, since the legendary Grand Line was just a stone-throw away from it.

On the shore of this island was a ship, with a smiling ram head as a front ornament and skull with crossed bones and a straw hat symbol was on the main sail and the flag. This was the Going Mary, the ship of the recently known Straw Hat Pirates, led by captain Monkey D. Luffy. His crew was composed of: swordsman Roronoa Zorro, navigator Nami, sniper Usopp and cook Sanji. At the moment this wasn't a complete crew, but Luffy was determend to get a complete crew, conquer the Grand Line, find the One Piece and become the newest Pirate King.

But right now, the fore mentioned 'rubber man' (since he ate the Gum Gum Fruit and is now made of rubber) is walking around the shore-line, as if he's looking for something. Meanwhile, the rest of his crew were doing different things: Nami was checking her charts to make sure they didn't stray off course, Usopp was keeping an eye out for trouble, Sanji was looking for some possible food to prepare back in the ship, and Zorro was…well…sleeping. At first he came off the ship to see what was going on and then just fell asleep.

After about ten minutes of nothing happening, Luffy's excited cry suddenly breaks the silence and catches everyone's attention:

"HEEEEYYY GUUUUYYYYSSS! COME AND SEE WHAT I FOOOOUUUUND!"-after the cry ended they all thought that the entire East Blue heard him. Reluctantly everyone, even Zorro, went to see what their captain found. Even if it'll prove to be something trivial and stupid.

After about three-four minutes of walking, the crew finally found its captain, standing in front of a tall rock wall. After getting close, Nami was the first to break the silence:

"Alright Luffy, this had better not be something stupid…again…"-she trailed off as soon as she laid eyes on the rock wall in front of her. Everyone else looked at it as well and were truly awestruck by what they saw.

On the surface of the rock wall was a complete skeleton of some kind of creature. Judging by the shape of its body, it had the body of a chicken, the long tail of a lizard, two long three clawed arms and an unusual crocodile head, with a small horn-like growth coming from the top of its head. It laid on its right side, with its head and tail pointing back, almost touching each other and its back.

The Straw Hat pirates just stood there, staring at the strange skeleton. While its true they've seen their own fare share of monsters out at sea, this particular dead creature seemed to emit an odd aura of mystery around it. After a while, Luffy just turned to look over his shoulder, and said with his trademark grin:

"Well? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. But what the heck is it anyway?"-asked Usopp

"I have no idea whatsoever. What do you think Nami?"-Sanji asked the crew's thievering navigator, for once being serious when addressing her.

"Well…it looks kinda like a really big chicken. But the head and probably tail are that of a crocodile. Maybe some kind of dragon?"-she was deep in thought, and so were the others, and therefore none of them noticed the 'electric smoke' coming from it.

"Hey! What is that?!"-Zorro noticed (**ok, so I lied**) and everyone drew their attention back to the skeleton.

The smoke had now began to encircle them and began spinning like a vortex. Zorro pulled out and positioned his swords ready for anything, Usopp was panicking and screaming that they'll die, Nami ditto 'cept that she was clinging onto Sanji, who had his letcherous face on, and Luffy was, well…laughing his ass off.

After a powerful, bright flash the Straw Hat pirates were gone, along with the fossil skeleton.

**Fairy Tail world**

Today was just another day in the Fairy Tail magic guild. Guild members drinking, chatting, finding jobs, throwing furniture at each other, turning the whole guild upside down. Yep, just another normal day at Fairy Tail. And things weren't different for 'Team Natsu' either: Gray was constantly taking his clothes off without noticing, Juvia was stalking and trying to charm fore-mentioned ice-mage, Erza was either pounding people who would get out of line or would just peacefully eat a strawberry shortcake, Lucy was checking to see which job would get her the most money to pay up her rent, Happy was either eating a fish or offering a fish as a gift for his crush Carla, Natsu was well…bored out of his mind.

Natsu Dragneel, the guild's fire dragon slayer, was the kind of guy who doesn't like standing still and not do anything all day. There weren't any exciting jobs for him to take, no fights going on in the guild, not even Gray was interested in fighting him today. He began to think that this was not gonna be his day; that is, until he noticed that Wendy, the guild's sky dragon slayer and one of his teammates, was sneaking out of the guild for some reason. Being the curious type, Natsu did the one thing he would do at this moment: follow her.

Wendy had silently tip-toed out of the guild and was now walking normally on the streets. She was heading towards the park, where she had hidden something…strange, but was planning on showing it to master Makarov today. After arriving to the park, she went to a random tree and started digging at its base. After two minutes she found what she was looking for and pulled it out. Only to then be surprised by Natsu, who looked closer at the object she was holding.

"Eeep! Natsu, don't scare me like that again!"-she yelled at him, sounding more upset, then angry

"Hehehe, sorry about that. But I saw ya sneaking out of the guild for some reason, so I decided to follow ya."-Natsu answered with his usual smile

"But why would you follow me. I mean,, it sounds a bit wrong."-Wendy wondered outloud

"Well 'cause I was totally bored and it seemed like a good way to kill time."-Natsu answered, putting his hands behind his head-"Besides, I thought you found something really cool and hid away or something."-that was when he saw the bundle of cloth that was in her arms-"So what is it anyway?"

Wendy was a bit nervous at first, but then remembered that she can trust Natsu, not just because he's a dragon slayer as well, but because he's her friend. So, without saying a word, Wendy began to unwrap the cloths, and revealed the object of interest to be a bird skull.

But this wasn't any ordinary bird skull; it had a large, thick beak that made up at least 70% of the birds head, it had a large hook at the end of its beak, and the skull itself was as large as a horses head. While Natsu was starring curiously at it, Wendy decided to start explaining herself, drawing Natsu's attention away from the skull for a minute.

"I found this skull a couple of days ago, while I was exploring the forest nearby. I didn't know what it was, so I decided to keep it hidden, until I'd find out. I searched through every book I found about local animals, even mythical ones, but found nothing even close to it. So I decided yesterday that I'd show it to master Makarov today. But I didn't expect for you to be here."-after Wendy finished Natsu just took the weird bird skull in his hands and began examining it.

"So you have absolutely no idea what this is?"-he finally asked

"No, I don't. Have you seen anything like it?"-she asked

"No. At least not that I'd remember seeing something like this."-Natsu tried giving a good answer-"Maybe it came from some unknown dragon or something. I don't know."

Before they could think about anything else, smoke and electricity began coming out of the skull. Natsu dropped the skull since it surprised him and Wendy was just starring in wonder at it. Then the smoke began to pick up speed and started encircling them. Natsu was ready to unleash his fire dragon magic, while Wendy hung on tightly onto Natsu, fearing that this vortex might sweep her away. Instead though, there was a bright flash of light and both dragon slayers and the skull just vanished.

**Fullmetal Alchemist world**

The country of Amestris was well known for having an almost high number of alchemists, but also for having alchemists that would use their powers for insane purposes. But there was one particular state alchemist who was rising (is not slowly) up into the A list of famous alchemists. The one in question was Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Although that name is kind of ironic, since only his right arm and left leg were made of metal, automail to be exact.

Him and his brother Alphonse, who is now a disembodied soul sealed into a large suit of armor (and is also confused as being either the Fullmetal Alchemist or the elder brother) have been traveling all over the country, in search of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, that could give them back their bodies. So far however they only found false leads, artificial stones and most frequently Homonculi, human-like creatures that were created using alchemy but poses unusual powers. Because of them, and a crazy ishvalan named Scar, who has some kind of magical right arm, the Elric brothers had to put their search on hold most of the time, and would wind up getting the crap beaten out of them. Sometimes more badly: Al would end of having a bit of or most of his body destroyed (luckily never the blood seal) and Ed would have his automail arm totally obliterated.

Now was one of those occasions. And that's why they'd always go back to Risembool, their birthplace and ask for their lifelong friend Winry Rockbell to fix Ed's arm, and maybe even make his leg longer, since Ed's still growing and all.

After the repairs and reattachments were made, Ed decided to test out his newly fixed limbs, by having a little sparring mach with his brother…again. Of course this annoyed Winry very much, since she was afraid Ed would brake her work, or worse would hurt himself. The later was what she was worried about the most.

Right now Ed was waiting outside on a field for his brother to show up, since he needed to help the Rockbells out with something. Ed was waiting impatiently for his brother to show up. After one whole minute he was just about ready to go back and drag his brother out if he had to, until something curious caught his eye.

Between the grass-blades, just a few feet away from him, was a small and very unusual looking skull. When Ed went over and picked it up he noticed that the skull was twice as large as his hand, very old and looked like some kind of crocodile or lizard skull with lots of sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Just what the hell is this thing?"-he wondered outloud, suspecting that maybe it came from some chimera (he faced plenty of those too)

Before anyone could answer his question 'electric smoke' came out of the skull. Ed just looked at the weird smoke with curiosity and surprisingly didn't drop the fossil skull. However, when the smoke started picking up and encircling him, he dropped the skull and took a defencive stance, ready for anything. Then in a bright flash of light, the Hero of the People was gone, along with the skull.

**Kurishitsugi world**

In the outskirts of Victorian London lies the Phantomhive Manor, home of the renound Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the manchion and bearing the title 'Queen's guard dog', for very good reasons.

Being the afternoon means that Ciel is right now sitting in his study, looking over some documents regarding the status of his company. So far he was pleased with what he was reading. Then in came his butler Sebastian Michaelis, who is also a powerful demon working for the young earl, as part of a contract between him and Ciel. As usual he entered with his creepy looking smile, while pushing in a small cart with a tray of tea on it.

"Young master?"-he asks as his 'master' looks at him with his one normal eye (the other being purple and with a pentagram instead of a pupil)-"I am sorry to interrupt you master, but I have brought you your afternoon tea."-he said as he began pouring into a single cup steaming earl-grey tea.

He then proceeded to give the now-full cup to Ciel, who had set his work aside for a five minute break. He took a small sip of the tea and it tasted good. He kinda always was an earl-grey fan, thought he would probably never admit it.

"This tea is good."-he said plainly and almost coldly, making Sebastian smile once again, like a father being proud of his son-"Now tell me Sebastian,…why is there a large hole in my garden?"

Indeed there was a big hole in his garden, thanks to his gardener with the super strength and seeing his master annoyed like this amused Sebastian, though this was a rare occasion. Deciding to see his reaction, the demon butler decided to tell him the whole story:

"Well master, it seems that Vinnie found something he deemed rather unique. So after finding it, he decided that there would be more like it in the same place, so he and our pet hellhound dug that large hole that you see."-Sebastian calmly explained

After finishing his tea, Ciel put the cup down and looked up at Sebastian and asked the first question that came into mind after hearing his explination:

"And what is that he found?"-Sebastian was expecting this question and so pulled out of one of his pockets a large, curved claw. It looked like an eagle's claw, but it was as large as Sebastian's hand.

"This is what he found my lord. Vinnie believes that it may have come from a dragon, and wanted to find the rest of its body."-he said, while handing the claw over to Ciel.

Ciel took the claw and began examining it. He then ordered Sebastian to leave, and so he did. And so the young earl sat in his study, still holding the law in hand. He couldn't think about any sort of animal to have a claw like this, and when he noticed how old it is he simply assumed that it had to be a fossil.

But before he could think of or do anything, smoke and electricity began coming out of the claw. Shortly it encircled him and in a bright flash of light, he disappeared. When he finds out about this, Sebastian's gonna be very pissed.

**Kill la Kill world**

It was just another day at the renowned Honnoji Academy. Students going about their everyday school lives, club presidents keeping their underlings in order, Satsuki Kiryuin keeping an eye out for any potential threats to both her school and her secret plan, and of course Ryuko Matoi hanging out with her best friend Mako Mankanshoku and defeating club presidents as usual. Yep, just another normal day at Honnoji Academy.

At the moment it was lunch break, and Ryuko was glad that she was able to get out of her history class. Although her bubbly, happy-go-lucky friend Mako wasn't with her at the moment. The reason why was because, as usual, she ate some of her mother's famous croquets and then fell asleep immediately, so Ryuko thought that it would be good idea to let her sleep, since she figured it would just be a very tiring day for the both of them.

So she was now sitting on the old, rusted, giant chain that she and Mako would always sit on and have lunch together, although now she was eating all by herself. Although she isn't completely alone, considering the fact that her very uniform is an actual living being. A creature that looks like a, somewhat, normal sailor uniform, made up entirely out of a material, known as life fibers. Anyway, back to the current story, as Ryuko was munching on another croquet Mako's mother so graciously made for her, her uniform/friend, Senketsu, spoke up:

"Ryuko, I'm sensing that there's something troubling you. Care to explaine."

After swallowing her last bite, she looked down at her friend's uncovered eye and spoke-"I don't know Senketsu. It's just that…"-after a brief pause and a deep breath intake she continued-"I came to this damned place to find answers, and every time I seem to have them in my grasp, they always just slip away."

"Ryuko."-Senketsu interrupted-"If there's a point you're trying to make, then best come clean right now. No reason to beat around the bush after all."

*sigh*"Yeah, you're right. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I sometimes think this 'quest to find answers' thing, is never going to end."

There was a one minute pause before the black and red Kamui spoke once more-"I see. Well, I know that things are getting harder as we further progress in our struggle to find the truth, but just be glad that this is the only thing we have to deal with."

Ryuko just looked at her outfit confusedly, until she voiced her thoughts-"What are you talking about?"

"Well, think of it this way, if things went differently, you might've been going up against something a lot more worse, like an alien invasion, or a zombie apocalypse, or a giant monster attack…"

As Senketsu let his sentence hang, Ryuko just burst into laughter, before saying-"Oh c'mon Senketsu, that kind of stuff only happens in animes or mangas."

"Yeah, you're right."-Senketsu said, and Ryuko could feel her outfit suddenly getting more hot, she just figured he was blushing-"I guess the point I'm trying to make is, that you should be glad he only have this to deal with, and nothing else."

Ryuko then smiled at her Kamui and friend and spoke to him-"Yeah, guess you're right. Thanks Senketsu."-then she looked up to the sky with hope filled eyes-"And I know, we'll find the answers we're looking for eventually."

After finishing her lunch Ryuko spoke once again-"Well, better head out to find Mako. That girl's probably fully awake and looking for me by now."-And then she jumped down to the ground, but apparently the force of her landing kicked up quite the dust cloud around her.

Ryuko waved her hand around her face in order to clear away the dust and after a few seconds, the dust did clear and she looked at the ground, she saw something quite weird. She saw a large, cilidrical shaped object that resembled a fossil of some kind. Curiosity getting the better of her, she bent down and cleared the dirt around it some more, and after five minutes the partially complete fossil skeleton of a pterosaur was reveiled to her.

"Wow."-was what she said as she laid eyes on the fossil before her-"Senketsu, why would this be here?"

"I don't know Ryuko."-came the reply of the Kamui-"But I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Huh? What do ya me-"

Before Ryuko could finish her question, black and grey smoke began to seep out of the bones and began to encircle her, like a miniature tornado. Lighting struck here and there within the twisting mist as well, but surprisingly it never touched her.

Then, before Ryuko could even shout another word, the twister's mass began to shrink and then it suddenly disappeared, along with Ryuko and Senketsu.

This little show however, didn't go unnoticed by a certain class president. Satsuki Kiryuin watched the display on a monitor before her, an expression of curiosity on her normally emotionless face.

After it ended, she simply closed her eyes and uttered a single word before having some tea from her butler, Soroi:

"Interesting."

**Ichigo: Well that was it for the first part of the story.**

**Natsu: Man, it sure took a long time to make it.**

**Luffy: How come there weren't any of those creatures here?**

**Ciel: Because this was only the first part, you idiot. You can't just jump into the action right from the start.**

**Rukia: Speaking of which, where is the writer? He should have been here by now.**

**Me: *stumbles into the room* Hey! I'm here, here I am! Sorry I'm late, took a quick snack.**

**Naruto: Well hurry up, and do the reviews already!**

**Zorro: Yeah, and make it quick! I've got some napping to get back to.**

**Me: Alright, alright, sheesh. Well thank you guys for reading this story. I know there wasn't anything exciting here, but trust me the real fun starts in the next chapter.**

**Natsu: Really?! Well that's great, 'cause I'm all fired up for this! *his fists light up on fire***

**Usopp: WHOA! HEY PUT THOSE OUT, RIGHT NOW, OR YOU'LL BURN DOWN THE WHOLE PLACE!**

**Me: *annoyed sigh* May I continue with what I have to say. * everyone falls silent* Thank you. Also, sorry that whole 'electric smoke' thing kept repeating itself and became clichéd. I just couldn't think of anything else. Just remember that this is my first anime x-over ever, so please try don't set any flames. **

**P.S. I will be attempting to add as many species as possible, even the lesser known ones and will also be adding some surprising creatures as well. Well…other then that, see you guys next time, pace! (in Romanian, it means 'peace'). *turns to the cast* Now…WHO WANTS PIZZA?! **


	2. The welcoming comittee

**The welcoming comittee**

As Ichigo was slowly opening his eyes, he noticed that his face was down on the ground. Then, out of reflex, he sat up, coughing out some dust that somehow got in his mouth. As he was slowly coming to, he saw the rest of his friends lying all around him, unconscious. He then began to survey his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't in Karakura town no more, nor was he in the spiritual realm. What surrounded him was a rocky terrain, filled with nothing but a few shrub-like plants, some lizards and small rat-like animals and basically rocks.

He then noticed that Rukia began to stir, meaning that she was waking up. Ichigo then got up and went over to her as she slowly opened her eyes, only to see her friend's face looking down at her.

"Hey, Rukia, you okay?"-he asked

"A little banged up, but otherwise I'm fine, thanks."-the ex-soul reaper answered as she got up to her feet.

Meanwhile the others were beginning to regain consciousness as well and slowly getting back up on their feet. Chad was, surprisingly the first to speak up:

"Where are we?"

"Don't know. But we're not in Karakura town anymore, that's for sure."-Ichigo said what he knew so far of this place

"And we are certainly not in the Soul Society either."-Rukia added

Remembering what happened back at the museum, Uryuu decided to ask Rukia, just to confirm his suspicion-"Rukia, back at the museum, did you sense something unusual coming from that fossil skeleton?"

"Yes. Yes I did."-Rukia answered, a bit suspicious of the question-"Why? Did you sense it too?"

"Yes I have."-Uryuu answered casually, adjusting his glasses again-"But I didn't think that energy would grow so much."

"Neither did I."-Rukia added-"I never even would have imagined that it would send us to a place like this."

"Maybe it was some trap set up by Aisen."-Ichigo joined into the conversation

"It might be possible."-Rukia said, but had a bit of doubt-"But if it was Aisen, then why send us here, instead of Hueco Mundo?"

Before anyone could answer, Orohime spoke up for the first time-"Uhm, guys? Look."

As everyone looked to where she was pointing at, what they saw was quite shocking. Appearing all around them were large, carnivores mammals, brown in color that looked like an unholy offspring of a bear and a dog. What the gang didn't know, or suspect even, was that these creatures were in fact real, live Amphisions, a.k.a. Beardogs.

The whole gang was very much shocked by this site. But they still stood their ground, even when one of the Beardogs barked at them. Ichigo was ready to strike and put his substitute Soul reaper badge onto his chest, where his heart is, but nothing happened. He tried again and still nothing.

"What the hell?! I can't switch to my soul reaper form!"

Suspecting the worst, Rukia tried to conjure an attack spell, but just like with Ichigo, nothing happened. The others tried to conjure their powers a well, but nothing happened on their ends either.

"Rukia! What's going on?! Why can't we use any of our powers?!"-Ichigo demanded, as he just kept trying to activate his powers

"I…I don't know!"-Rukia admitted-"Maybe as we got here, we must have lost our powers!"

While everyone wore shocked expretions, the Amphisions were starting to grow impatient of the whole waiting, and so were slowly aproching them.

Seeing that they could do nothing here, aside from getting killed, the gang did the one thing they could possibly do in this sort of situation: they ran.

Unfortunately, the Amphisions were actually waiting for this, and began chasing after them.

XXX

As Naruto began to regain his senses, he started to regret ever removing that skull from the ruble. He wanted to open his eyes, but found that there was something blocking his view. He could tell he was facing down, but just didn't know what was his face lying on. He put his hand onto the object, which felt remarkably soft and skuishy, and pushed his head up to see what it was, but would soon regret it. He was actually lying on top of Sakura, and his hand was on her left boob and after putting two and two together, he found out that his face was buried in her chest earlier. Normally he wouldn't mind this sort of thing at all, but not when it involves Sakura.

The fore-mentioned kunoichi was slowly waking up, and finding something gripping her chest. On that feeling, she shot her eyes open and saw that what was groping her was Naruto. While the blond wore an incredibly scared expression, the pinket wore an incredibly pissed off expression, and in a split second sucker-punched him, hard.

Naruto was now lying on the ground, with a very swollen left cheek and a bleeding nose, while Sakura was huffing slowly and furiously, while still bearing a scary expression. Meanwhile Kakashi was already on his feet and was now surveying the terrain, but he heard the whole thing clearly. After confirming that there was nothing in the vicinity, for now, he sighed and turned only to see Sakura shaking Naruto back and forth, while scolding him. He decided that it was probably time to get back on track.

"Alright, enough. Both of you! We need to figure out where we are."-at his words, Sakura snapped out of her rage and dropped Naruto and aprouched her squad captain.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei. But I'm wondering, what kind of jutsu could have been that smoke?"-she asked out-loud

"I haven't the foggiest idea. Honestly, I have never seen a jutsu like this before."-Kakashi stated and turned to his former student-"But we have another problem right now; I seem to be unable to use any of my jutsus. What about you Sakura?"

The pink ninja was shocked to hear about her sensei's situation, and hoped that at least she could use her jutsus. So she eyed out a large rock, went over to it and slammed her fist onto it, but only ended up hurting herself. She hissed in pain, as she removed her dark brown glove, only to see that her knuckles were bleeding and hurting like crazy. Kakashi however, got his answer.

"Well, at least that answers my previous question. I guess even Naruto is unable to use his jutsus."-when he finished, Naruto had finally got back up to his feet, and his face had healed as well.

"But why can't we use our jutsus?"-Sakura asked, as she was still holding her bleeding hand

"*sigh* Well, I suspect that it might be that jutsu that brought us here."-Kakashi suspected loudly

Before anyone could say anything, team seven heard, what they could only describe as the loud growl of a large cat. The three ninjas looked to where the growl came from, and came face to face with the weirdest and probably biggest cat they've ever seen. It was about the size of a tiger, thought they noticed that it was slightly bigger, its body was yellow, and was covered in intricate black and white spots, kinda like a leopard or a jaguar. But what stood out the most were its very long canines that seemed to be as long as one of their kunais. This was Smilodon Gracilis, and soon more of them began to show up, finally surrounding the ninjas.

Sensing the danger, Naruto made a hand seal to create shadow clones, but nothing happed.

"AAAAHHH. What's going on?! I can't use my jutsu!"-after hearing this, Sakura just bonked him in the head

"Weren't you listening you idiot?! None of us can use our jutsus!"

Then the Smilodon in the middle jumped forward, trying to finish this quickly, but the three ninjas jumped back. Knowing that they couldn't do anything here, team seven had no choice, but to run, after disappearing behind a smoke bomb.

This however didn't faze the Smilodons, and so they went to chase their new lunch.

XXX

While Luffy was, unsurprisingly, sleeping after being transported to this unknown location, the Straw Hat crew was slowly getting back on their feet.

The last thing they remembered was being on that deserted island, looking at that strange 'dragon' skeleton, then came the smoke and the electricity and then puff, they were here.

"Where the hell are we?"-Zorro asked, irritation clear in his voice

"Don't know."-Nami uneasily answered-"I mean I don't even know how just a pile of dusty old bones got us here."

"Well, we're here now. Might as well try to find someone who could help us out and tell us where we are."-Sanji said, while lighting a cigar.

"Hey, hold on a second!"-Usopp interjected-"We don't even know if the people here are friendly or not. Maybe we should just think this through and come up with some kind of plan."

"Well, if you have a better idea then curly brows, then I'd like to hear it."-Zorro stated, to which Usopp couldn't answer, and while Sanji wanted to pound him for calling him that, he knew that the swordsman had a valid point.

That was when Luffy woke up and started stretching. After giving his body a few stretches, he felt like there was something odd about himself. He gave his left arm a rubbery stretch, like when using the Gum Gum Pistol, but to his shock his arm didn't extend any further then a normal humans arm.

He was completely shocked about this. So much so, that after sixty seconds he screamed louder then a Tyrannosaurus roars. This of course drew annoyed and angry faces from the crew.

"GUYS! I THINK I LOST MY DEVIL FRUIT POWERS!"

"WHAT?!"-all of them asked at once

"But that's impossible! How could you just 'lose' your devil fruit powers?!"-Sanji demanded

"I don't know. I just lost them."-Luffy answered nonchalantly, although he was still worried and panicking inside

"Urgh you idiot! How can you be so calm when you know you lost your powers?!"-now Nami demanded

They were all silenced all of sudden, by a loud, ominous hiss coming from…everywhere? The crew dared to look in every direction and saw a whole pack of weird looking reptiles. They were twice as large as them, dark purple-bluish, they walked on two three clawed feet with long three clawed arms. They also had crocodile heads and on the top of their heads was a small, red spike, pointing backwards. They looked ominously familiar with the skeleton they found on the rock wall. Which would make sense, considering they're Irritators.

Sensing that these guys are trouble Zorro drew his swords and Sanji prepared his legs. Although, Sanji just wanted to send them a warning shot first, so he eyed a large boulder and walked over to it. Then he kicked it with his left leg, hoping to break it, but shockingly only ended up hurting himself. He winced in pain and realized that he lost his kicking skills.

Suspecting the worst, Zorro tried using one of his sword skills but couldn't perform it. Well this confirmed it, very clearly.

"Looks like Luffy isn't the only one to lose his abilities."-Zorro confirmed

"Well, thanks for stating the obvious!"-Nami yelled sarcastecly-"Then what the hell do we do."

"RUN!"-Usopp said, while pulling a white ball on his slingshot, not aiming anywhere in particular, just somewhere close to the Irritators-"Special Attack: Smoke Screen!"

He released the projectile and when it hit the ground in front on the middle Irritator, it sent out a cloud of white smoke. While the Irritators gave out annoyed hisses and growls, the Straw Hat pirates made their escape. Unfortunately, the primitive spinosaurids ran after them, as soon as they began seeing through the smoke.

XXX

The only thing Wendy could see in the moment was darkness. Wherever she turned, it was only pitch black. She thought that either she went blind, was unconscious or ended up transported into the Void, thanks to that bird skull she kept hidden. Whatever thought she may have had, was interrupted by something or someone poking her cheek.

That was when she noticed that her eyes were only closed. So, in order to find out who was touching her face she slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the site of a blurry figure. Then her eyesite slowly got adjusted to the light and the blurry figure became the clear figure of Natsu…who was actually the one poking her cheek.

Realizing that he was just trying to wake her up, she obliged and sat up straight, causing him to stop his actions. She then looked around, seeing that they were no longer in Magnolia park anymore. Then her eyes fell back onto Natsu, and then she asked:

"Natsu, where are we?"

"No idea. I woke up a bit earlier and looked around, but I don't even recognize this place."-the fire dragon slayer answered-"Oh, and I also can't seem to use my dragon slayer magic for some reason. Can you?"

Wendy was shocked about the whole 'can't use magic' part, so she gave it a try, to see if it's true. To her utter surprise, she couldn't even use her healing magic. This posed a problem for both dragon slayers, and Wendy was on the verge of tears, until she looked up at Natsu and asked him:

"Natsu, if we can't use our magic, then what will we do?"

"Don't know. It'll come back to us eventually."-Natsu said in a sorta optimistic tone, while putting his hands behind his head-"Until then, maybe we should find someone to give us a hand, or something."

Wendy was surprised that her fellow dragon slayer could still be so optimistic at a time like this, but she knew that he was right about one thing: they needed to know where they were and how could they get back, and finding someone might make their job a lot easier.

"Yeah, you're right. We need to keep our heads up and have faith that our magic will return, right?"-she asked as she wiped her eyes, in case there were some stray tears there, and Natsu only nodded to her question, then gave a thumbs up and his trademark toothy grin

"Don't worry Wendy. We'll find a way back to our friends and get our dragon slayer magic back."-when he was done Wendy could only smile at her friend's determination

But their optimism just washed away as they suddenly heard, what could only be some kind of bird's call. A really big bird call. They slowly turned to where the sound came from and saw the weirdest looking ostrich ever. It was big, naturally, with black feathers covering its body 'till the base of its neck, and from the neck up it was a messy greenish-white. Its feet had three tows with three long and sharp claws, but the weirdest thing was its head: it had a massive beak that covered most of the head, large and angry looking eyes and a large hook at the end of the beak. To the two wizard's misfortune, this was a Titanis Huarai, a terror bird.

The killer bird and the dragon slayers just stared at each other for a while, until the bird reared its head up and started snapping its beak shut many times at once. While it did that, it made an unusual clapping sound, like its beak was empty inside and it as using that to its advantage.

The clapping sound was starting to get quite annoying, but just when Natsu was about to go all-out on the Titanis, it abruptly stopped and looked back at the two. Natsu and Wendy just stared at each other in confusion for a bit…only to then see that they were surrounded by a whole flock of terror birds.

They had no idea what these things wanted, until Wendy took a step backwards, only to feel something crack beneath her shoes. She and Natsu looked down and saw that they were standing in a nest full of eggs. Well…they would now be crushed eggs, since they were standing on the eggs, their footwear covered in terror bird omlette. Realizing their grave mistake they looked back at the first Titanis, obviously being the momma bird, only to have it shriek at them and charge, as well as the others.

Knowing that they could not use their dragon slayer magic to save their asses, the two wizards made a mad dash into a random direction, with a flock of pissed off terror birds right on their tails.

XXX

The first thing that came into Ed's mind after the whole smoking event was 'WHAT THE HELL?!'. He thought that this was probably one of Truth's little tricks and that maybe he ended up into the realm of the Gate.

But as he opened his eyes, he began to realize that the whole rocky landscape thing isn't exactly the background theme for the realm of the Gate. He quickly got up to his feet and checked to see if he was in one piece. Thankfully he was and his mechanical limbs were attached to their rightful places, but something felt…off. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was important. He then clapped his hands, to see if his hunch was right, and when he slammed his hands to the ground and nothing happened, he got his answer.

But he was shocked about this, evidence being the terrified look on his face. Now that he couldn't use alchemy, he was 75% sure that he was on the other side of the Gate. Before he could question this out loud, he suddenly heard the voice of a male saying 'Psst'. He quickly turned around to see who it was, only to see nothing. He was going to say that he was just hearing things, only to hear it again, only twice this time. He quickly turned again, and again saw nothing. He was beginning to think that he was losing his marbles, only to hear the flapping of wings then the male voice again:

"Hey kid!"-Ed turned quickly again and this time he saw something, but it wasn't what he thought it was. What he saw was a bird, but it was honestly the weirdest bird he ever saw.

This bird was about as big as a pidgeon, it had a beautiful plumage, majestic wingspan and the classically curved beak. Yep, he was the whole packedge. But seriously now, jokes aside, this bird had jet black feathers that made up most of its plumage, the bottom edge of its wings was red then white and then black. The top of its head had ready, fuzzy feathers that made it look like it had messy red hair, it also had an unusual boldge of skin that kinda resembled a chicken's waddle. It had large yellow eyes with just a black pupil in it and these eyes were positioned almost to the front of its head and finally its beak was relatively short and full of teeth. Yeah, that's right, teeth, and that's mainly what threw Ed off. Oh, and it also had two long tail-feathers extending down from its tailbone, they were red with white stripes at the end.

So, all in all this was one heck of a weird bird, so Ed thought. He just as soon thought that it was some kind of chimera, but he was soon contradicted after what happened next.

"Yes, you. I'm talking to you."-the bird just spoke in a sort of Mexico-american voice, without moving its beak, and seeing the confused and shocked look on Ed's face it continued-"What's wrong? You never heard a bird talk before?"

The last question snapped Ed back to reality (after about a minute) and after shacking his head and blinking a few times, to see is he's not dreaming or anything, he finally managed to speak, though not the way he wanted to:

"Uh…Yeah, to be honest I've never heard a b-bird t-talk before."-Ed said, the last part stuttering-"Although, I gotta say, you're the weirdest human-chimera I've ever seen. You don't even have any visible human parts."-Ed said, as this was exactly what he thought this…thing was.

"Oh, so you think I'm one of those freaks of nature, eh?"-it asked in a rather amused tone-"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean I am an alchemist after all, so I am pretty smart."-Ed said, pointing his nose up in pride, and also having that cocky smile of his, but the bird wasn't gonna let that slide by:

"Yeah, I know, but even though you're some alchemic genius, you still don't know that you're not inside that Gate thing of yours, eh? Hahaa!"-and after it was done, Edward just looked at it, in both surprise and shock. Surprised, because the bird knew about the Gate, which made it a bit suspicious, and shocked 'cause he wasn't on the other side of the Gate.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE GATE?! AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU EVEN KNOW ABOUT IT?!"-the Fullmetal Alchemist asked out of both rage and panic

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down kid. I was only telling you what you needed to know."-the bird said as it took a step back-"Listen I don't know how you got here, *mumble* or how you even exist, but all I saw was a small vortex of clouds and lighting right where you're standing, and then PUFF, here you are."

The birds description of how he got here, reminded Ed that this is exactly what happened to him when he was still in Risembool, when he was still in Amestris for that matter. Suspecting the worst, Ed decided to take his chances and ask the bird:

"Ok look, just tell me where the hell I am. Since… you told me I'm not on the other side of the Gate."-he was unsure about the answer, but he just had to know.

"Ehhh…sorry kid, but it's not exactly my place to tell you that."-seeing the anger growing on the young alchemist's face, the bird calmly continued-"However, if you come with me, I'm sure the boss will tell you what you want to know."

The last part definately got Ed's attention so he asked-"The boss?"

"Yeah, the boss, my friend, my amigo. He's the one you should talk to. He probably knows more about this than anyone else. Including me."-the bird said as it leapt on to a rock closer to Ed

Though Ed was still suspicious about this bird, he somehow felt that he could trust him for some reason. He also knew that if he has any sort of chance to get back to Alphonse, Winry and everybody else, he knew that this strange bird would be the key to that.

"*sigh* Alright bird, I'll take you up on your offer. But if this is some trick, then I will kill you."-after Ed finished he thought the bird would be more intimidated, but surprisingly enough, it just seemed excited to have him onboard.

"Alright! I think the boss is going to be very excited to meet you in person."-the bird said, and saw that Edward raised his brow in suspicion and curiosity-"I'll explain later. Anyway my name is Alex, and before you ask, I'm an Alexornis. And I'm also the only creature around here that can talk to humans. Don't ask how or why, 'cause even today I have no idea."

Edward was impressed by this bird's vague autobiography, and decided to play along-"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist and dog of the military."-after that, he asked something that he desperately wanted to know-"Hey Alex, tell me, how come I can't use alchemy?"

"Well, like I told you, I don't know. You'll probably have to ask the boss about that too."-Alex answered, but then asked a question himself-"Now you tell me, how did you get here?"

That was when Ed remembered the strange skull he found before all of this crap happened, so he started looking around, and after a few seconds, he found what he was looking for and showed it to Alex:

"Well I just found this skull, I took a look at it and the next thing I know I'm in some thundercloud vortex…thing and then I wake up here."-Alex flew right up to Ed's hand, the one holding the skull, and examined it closely before explaining:

"Hmm…this skull, my friend, belongs to the dreaded Velociraptor, the terror of the prehistoric Gobi desert. But this is just a fossil, so it's kinda hard to imagen something like this bringing you here."

'Well it did, so deal with it.'-Ed said in his head as he put the skull into his coat pocket-"So, are we going to meet your friend, or what?"-he asked impatiently

"Oh, yeah, of course. Just follow me and don't-"-Alex stopped when he looked over the alchemist's shoulder, only to then fly away and yell-"Uh-oh, RUN AWAY!"

Ed just looked at the Alexornis as he just kept flying up and further away from him.-"What are you talking about? Run from what?!"

"Just look behind you kid!"-he shouted back, and when Ed turned around, he became even more confused by what he saw.

What he saw was a pack of creatures that looked like red lizards, walking on two legs, with feathers on their tails and arms. The feathers were long and yellow with black tips, their tails were orange from the base then white from the middle 'till the end (and their tails were as long as their bodies) and had black stripes along the tails as well, their arms and legs were black and their necks and snouts had black spots. They had large, green eyes, sharp teeth, three long fingered hands with long curved claws and each of their feet had a large, scycle shaped claw, making it obvious that they are Velociraptors.

Ed couldn't understand why Alex was so freaked out, because the raptors were only as tall as he was and, at first, didn't look that dangerous. He was brought out of his train of thought, as the raptors were now stalking towards him, arms spread and hissing and clamping their jaws from time to time. Ed quickly looked to his left and saw one of the raptors getting ready to pounce. When it jumped, Ed just kicked it with his automail leg and sent it back to its buddies. Then he looked to his right and saw another one rush towards him, and he just held up his automail arm and let the raptor bite it. He saw that the swift little dinosaur wasn't even fazed after biting into something metallic and so, he backhanded it, sending it backwards and making it loose some of its teeth.

"It's no use kid! There's too many of them! Just run! Go!"-Alex shouted to Ed, and the young alchemist realized that these things won't give up, so he reluctantly followed Alex's advice and turned tail and ran, with Alex following him in the air.

The Velociraptors however didn't stop there, and followed him, keeping up with him at every step.

XXX

Well…all I gotta say is that, aside from the time he died and made the deal, Ciel didn't feel such pain before. It almost felt like he got kicked in the stomach or in the back by a horse and the impact of the kick spread across his body. However this only seemed to have lasted for only three minutes, then it just faded away.

Then Ciel slowly opened his eyes, so as to avoid anymore possible pain, and the first thing he noticed was that he was on the ground…outside…and really far away from the mansion. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head and noticed that his eye-patch was missing. He quickly looked around and saw it just a few feet from him. He quickly crawled to it and put it back to its place, hiding his cursed eye.

He then stood up to his feet and looked around. He noticed that he was standing on some stone platform that extended into a sharp point, a few meters away from him. Good thing he was close to the base.

He also noticed that the landscape itself wasn't even close to the way he remembered it to be when he woke up this morning. It looked more like a rocky wasteland, filled with echoes of animals he doesn't even recognize.

Getting irritated by the situation, he began to turn from one direction to another, while shouting for the one he always turns to when things go haywire.

"Sebastian! Sebastian where are you?! If this is some sort of trick then I'm ordering you to end it NOW!"-as he kept turning, waiting impatiently for an answer from his demon butler, he didn't realize that he was getting close to the edge-"Sebastian! Sebas-"-he couldn't finish his sentence, because his foot slipped off the edge and he fell.

He managed to grab onto to the edge, rite at the last minute, and was now holding on as best as he can. He shouted Sebastian's name at least two more times, before he felt that the edge was cracking. Then it gave away and Ciel was once again falling, only this time he'd fall to his certain death. This wasn't the way he wanted to die, especially because he didn't get the chance to kill the bastards that captured and killed him. And there was of course the deal he made with Sebastian, about him having his soul for lunch after he fullfiled his task. But now he'll die in some random wasteland, far away from his home and-

His train of thoughts was interrupted when a slim looking hand grabbed his hand, preventing his falling. Ciel opened his eye and saw that someone indeed grabbed his hand, and therefore saved his life. His savior didn't give him enough time for him to look up and see their face, 'cause they quickly pulled him back up.

When he was back up on the cliff, he looked at the person who saved him and saw that it was a teenage girl, but she looked unlike any girl he has ever seen. For one, she wore some kind of black t-shirt that seemed a few sizes too small for her, as her stomach was in full view. There was a red tie tied around her neck, giving her outfit the appearance of a sailor uniform. There also seemed to be something resembling half of a dark brown bra with an 'x' on it, on the right side of her uniform. She also wore a black mini-skirt that was so short, Ciel could practically see her underwear, but being the gentleman he is he refrained from looking at that particular spot, and instead saw that she also had a pair of straps coming from inside her uniform and latching onto her skirt. She also wore white shoes and, oddly enough, some kind of pouch on the right side of her skirt. Before he could study her any further, she suddenly spoke in a sort of rough, tomboy like tone:

"Are you ok?"-Ciel then looked up to her face, but couldn't quiet see it very well, because she was standing in the path of the sunlight. He was ready to answer, until what she said next caught him completely off-guard-"If you so much as think about looking at my underwear, I'll kick your ass all the way to next Sunday."

Ciel's face immediately turned beat-red and almost had the mind to yell at her for accusing him of such behavior and speaking so vulgarly to him. But, thankfully, he remembered his manors and merely cleared his throat before saying-"Off course not. I would never even think about stooping so low as to do such a thing. At any rate, I thank you for saving my life. I will make sure you are rewarded properly once I get home."-once he was done saying what he wanted to say, Ciel stood up and finally got a better look at his savior. The girl's face was pale white with dark blue eyes that had a dark, gear-shaped line within her irises. Her hair was short, black and very messy, and there was also a visible red streak on the front side.

But the strangest thing he saw about this girl was the red tie of. Right under the left collar of her uniform, the tie was colored, not just red, but also yellow, orange, dark brown and yellow again, and the design alone made it look like a glaring eye. Then she spoke again:

"Well good luck with that. 'Cause I've searched the whole area and I didn't see a spec of civilization."-the girl said, before it suddenly hit her that she hasn't introduced herself yet-"My name is Ryuko Matoi by the way."-she said as she extended her hand

"I take it you're Japanese then?"-Ciel asked, not exactly wanting to touch her hand again, still she nodded, so he had no choice but to take her hand and shake it-"A pleasure to meet you as well. I am Ciel Phantomhive, earl of the Phantomhive manor and owner of the renound Funtom toy company. Perhaps you've heard of me."

"Nope, I haven't."-her answer was plain and straight, but it did shock the young earl tremendously. He couldn't even imagen why someone would not know who he was

"What the hell do you mean you haven't heard of me?!"-Ciel demanded, Ryuko flinching at his sudden outburst-"I am known allthrout London and even in areas around the world where my toys are being shipped to or created at! Just what kind of backwater place did you come from?!"

"Oh will you just chill out! I don't know you, so what?! I can't see what the big deal is!"-Ryuko said, but she only further angered the young Phantomhive

"Urgh, how dare you speak to me that way?! I am a nobleman, so you should speak to me with more dignity and respect!"

"Well, he certainly seems to act a lot like Satsuki Kiryuin, doesn't he?"-Senketsu asked, knowing that Ciel obviously couldn't hear him.

But then Ciel started looking around as if searching for something and what he said next surprised Ryuko and Senketsu both-"Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself!"

When the young earl turned to look at Ryuko once more, he noticed that she had a shocked expretion on her face, as if she somehow noticed his curse eye. But the weirdest thing was that the eye-shaped part of her tie changed its appearance and now looked like a shocked eyeball. Then Senketsu spoke once more:

"Y-you…you can hear me?!"

"Urgh, of course I can hear you, you oaf! Now show yourself, right now!"-Ciel turned around once again, shouting to the air, hoping to find the owner of the voice. But Ryuko helped him out with that:

"Uhm…actually kid. The voice you're hearing is Senketsu…my uniform."-Ryuko replied, not really sure how she was to explain this.

After hearing this, Ciel just raised an eyebrow, looking at her like she was a nutcase, and after a few seconds even voiced his thoughts:

"What the hell are you on about? Your uniform? That is the most undoubtedly insane thing I have ever-"

"Actually it's very true."-Senketsu spoke once more, but this time Ciel was listening more intently to where his voice was coming from and when he looked at Ryuko, Senketsu did the one thing he knew would attract the young earl's attention: he winked.

Ciel of course saw that and when he did he flinched, stumbling backwards a little bit.-"Y-you…c-can-"

"Yep, I can talk. Nice eyepatch by the way."-Senketsu said cheekly.

"W-what kind of atrocity is that?!"-Ciel shouted again, pointing at Senketsu, but his comment about him being an atrocity slightly ticked Ryuko off.

"Hey, don't call Senketsu that, kid! He's my Kamui and my friend!"-Ryuko defended her friend/partner, but this only seemed to raise Ciel's ire further.

"Excuse me?! Your 'friend'?! Don't be ridiculous, no human, in the right mind, would be friends with their clothes! And 'Senketsu'?! What the hell does that even mean?! And are you even listening to what I am saying?!"-Ciel asked that last bit, because halfway through his ranting, Ryuko looked up into the sky, behind him, and just kept starring, occasionally even squinting her eyes, as if she saw something in the distance.

Then she spoke once more:

"Uh, kid? When I told you to chill out, I meant for you to keep quiet, actually."-she calmly said, her gaze never leaving the areal horizon, but this only got a confused look from Ciel.

"And what, exactly, do you mean by that?"-the young nobleman asked, and Ryuko pointed with her finger up to where she was looking and said:

"So those things wouldn't hear you."-after she finished, Ciel looked into the direction indicated by the teenage girl and saw, what appeared to be a large flock of black birds.

At first Ciel thought that Ryuko was just fooling with him, but when he looked back at the sky, he saw that the flock suddenly changed course and was now heading straight for them. As the flock got closer, both the nobleman and the life fiber hybrid could make out that these things weren't birds, but something much worse.

They were pterosaurs, but unfortunately for them not the harmless variety: they were about ten times the size of eagles, with large wingspans, they had long beaks filled with sharp teeth, the ones in the front were the longest, they had two small crests on their beaks, one on the upper jaw the other on the lower jaw and their entire bodies were covered with black fur-like feathers. These were Anhanguera, and they were ready to have their next meals.

The Anhagueras were screeching at the duo as they were closing in, and this snapped the two back to reality. The flock was still a bit further away from them, but Ciel decided to just summon his butler and get ready for the assault.

"This is an order: save the two of us from these creatures, now Sebastian!"-after he finished, Ryuko looked back at him, wondering what was the young man talking about, only to see him take off his eye patch and reveal his right eye to be purple, pupiless and with some kind of star-like pentagram in it. She was thinking that maybe he just summoned something and waited for a little bit to see what happens.

But, to the young Phantomhive's shock, nothing happened and Sebastian didn't show up and the flock of pterosaurs was closing in.

"Wha…what's going on? WHERE ARE YOU SEBASTIAN?!"-Ciel yelled out but to no avail. Seeing that this was pointless, Ryuko decided to step in and save the day, again.

So she reached into the pouch from her skirt, pulling out what appeared to be a small red scissor, except that it was only half of the whole thing.

"Alright, step aside kid. I'll handle them."-Ciel thought that she must be insane to take on an entire flock of pterosaurs all by herself, with nothing but a half a scissor, but decided not to step in and just see what she had in mind.

Then the scissor seemed to break apart into dozens of small parts and then, before the earl's very eyes, the parts seemed to have multiplied and then they reformed the scissor once again, but this time it was the size of a regular sword. In fact, unless they knew it was a scissor, one would be fooled into thinking it is a sword.

Ciel could not believe what he had just witnessed, and seeing his shocked face only made Ryuko smirk.

"Heh, don't get too excited. The best part is yet to come."-She then turned to face the oncoming flock of Anhagueras, before addressing her partner-"Ready Senketsu?"

"Ready."-the Kamui replied

With that being said, Ryuko lifted her left hand up, which was covered by a red fingerless glove with metal parts on the knuckles, and then moved to pull out something from the wrist of the glove, that looked like some kind of lever.

Unfortunately Ryuko discovered that the pin was stuck, since she couldn't make it move an inch. She kept on trying desperately, but no matter how hard she tried, she just could pull it out, meaning she couldn't activate Senketsu.

"Damn it! Why the hell is it stuck?! Senketsu, can't you transform without this?!"

"I'm trying Ryuko, but for some reason, I can't."-Senketsu told his partner, an answer that didn't make thing easier.

"You can worry about that later, right now I suggest we run!"-Ciel said, as he grabbed Ryuko's hand and they both ran as fast as they could, but the Anhagueras were gaining on them.

XXX

Not being able to use your powers after kicking major ass for a long time is pretty embarrassing. And as everybody was running away from a bunch of prehistoric killers they kept feeling more and more humiliated.

Everyone kept on running from the predators that didn't seem to give up their chase. But as they kept fleeing to stay alive, they felt something growing within them, however they just mistook it for fear or adrenalin and just kept focusing on staying alive.

After a while of running, which actually seemed like an eternity, the six groups have suddenly run into each other in what seemed like a crossroad. As everyone struggled to get back up on their feet, the groups just stared at each other before starting an ununderstandeble conversation:

**(Now try to imagen all these question all jumbled up, like when people are talking in a crowd and you could barely understand what they're talking about.)**

"Who the hell are you guys?"-Ichigo asked

"How did you all get here?"-Kakashi asked

"I'm Luffy and this is my crew!"-Luffy said

"What are you all running from?"-Ed asked

"Where did you guys even come from?"-Zorro asked

"Can all of you just shut up, I can't understand anything!"-Ciel demanded

"Wow. He's a cranky little kid."-Naruto added

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!"-Ed yelled

"Uhm…I don't think he meant you sir."-Wendy said, though no one heard her

"HEY! ALL OF YOU, UP HERE!"-Alex shouted, right at top of his lungs and it worked, because everyone stopped talking and looked up-"Listen, I hate to barge into your little conversation, but we've got a big problem here!"

Everyone, except for Ed, was just staring at him, surprised that Alex can talk, but before they could start asking question or say any comments about the subject, Ed spoke, gaining everyone's attention as he was looking around:

"Uh…everyone? We've got company."-and as if on cue, every single creature that chased them here, started appearing all around them, one by one.

Everyone was now back to back hoping that someone either has a plan or has some kind of power they can use. Unfortunately there was no such luck for them and the creatures were ready to strike.

Suddenly one from each of the creatures lunged forth and the six groups stood there, closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable. However, Ichigo, Naruto, Luffy, Natsu, Ed and Ryuko didn't want these things to take the lives of their friends and their own. So they unleashed their powers out of reflex: Ichigo slammed his shinigami badge to his chest, Naruto made a hand seal for shadow clone summoning, Luffy tried to expand his body like a balloon, Natsu pushed his hands forward and tried to ignite them, Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground and Ryuko pulled the pin from her glove with all her might. And they all did this with their eyes closed, waiting for the inevitable in case this last attempt failed.

After about a minute, everyone opened their eyes to see a both surprising and reliefing scene around them: Ichigo was in his shinigami form with his zanpakuto being pointed forward and impaling the attacking Beardog, Naruto had two identical shadow clones of himself stabbing the attacking Smilodon in the chest with a kunai each, Luffy's body was inflated like a giant balloon and the Irritator was pushing into his belly until Luffy pushed it back to a rock with enough force to bust it's skull, Natsu's hands were covered in flames and they were already burning the Titanis that was in front of him until it collapsed into a heap of fire, Ed had created a giant spike made of earth right in front of him with an impaled Velociraptor that was on it and Ryuko noticed that Senketsu was activated and there were dozens of long red blades coming out of different parts of her Kamui, effectively impaling several Anhangueras in front of her.

As the fore mentioned heroes drew back or cancelled whatever they summoned, they all just looked at their own hands and all said at once:

"Wow-"-Ichigo said

"-I've-"-Naruto said

"-got-"-Luffy said

"-my-"-Natsu said

"-powers-"Ed said

"-back."-Ryuko said

After they all finished they all looked at each other and noticed that everyone had a power of their own. But they then found out that creatures were now super pissed that they each killed one of their fellow hunters. They then looked back at each other and simply gave a simultaneous nod, knowing exactly what the plan was: KICK PREHISTORIC ASS!

Ichigo looked at the Beardogs and lifted his sword up only to swing it down while yelling-"GETSUGA TENSHO!". Naruto had one Naruto clone beside him and they both formed a single giant cyan orb of wind energy and pushed it towards the Smilodon Gracily while shouting-"GIANT RASENGAN!". Luffy charge towards the pack of Irritators and began punching and kicking with both of his hands and feet so fast that it seemed like he had more then two of each limb and he also shouted-"GUM GUM FIREWORKS!". Natsu focused in gathering a large amount of his dragon slayer magic and unleashed it all in a gigantic fire breath while shouting-"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!". Ed simply clapped his hands again and slammed them to the ground again only this time he unleashed a flurry of stone collumes towards the attacking Velociraptors. And finally Ryuko extended the length of her scissor blade, making double its size and swung at the Anhagueras while shouting-"FINISHING MOVE: SEN-I-SOSHITSU!". What resulted was a massive explosion that drew the attention off every single living being within a hundred mile radius. Including one very curious looking young man.

After the explosion ended, there was a massive crater surrounding our fearless (and otherwise crazy) heroes and they were panting out of exhaustion. Their companions were also relatively shocked that they were finally able to use their powers, meaning they could as well. After about two minutes they all suddenly jumped at hearing Alex's voice right above their heads.

"YAHOOHOO! WOW! Now that was some major power display right there!"-he then flew down and landed in the center of the crater and once again drew the attention of everyone around him.-"On behalf of everyone from this world, let me be the first to congratulate you on your first ever victory here. And boy what an _explosive_ victory that was!"-and then he broke down into a fir of giggles and chirps from his own joke.

"Wow, a talking bird."-Chad flatly said as he bent down to get a closer look.

"Oh cool! A talking bird!"-Luffy shouted as he butted in to look at Alex more carefully, and then his smile turned into a frown-"But…you're not a parrot. I thought only parrots could talk."

Alex seemed to frown at that comment and just flew up and pecked Luffy in the head once-"Hey, I take an offence at that. I mean everybody can talk, I'm just the only one who can talk to humans."

"Oh."-that's all that Luffy said while he was rubbing the sore part of his head.

Before anyone could say anything, Ed spoke up-"His name is Alex. He's a…special kind of bird. He said that he knows someone who can tell me…or I guess I should say 'us' what the hell is going on."

"Really? Is that true?"-Kakashi asked Alex, and the prehistoric bird simply nodded, and then the jounin asked him another question-"Well then, is there any chance your friend is close by?"

"I don't know. Let me just fly up and check it out."-Alex stated as he flew up to get a lay of the land

"Well…while our new friend is figuring out where our other new friend is, I think we should start introducing ourselves, since I have a feeling we're gonna be stuck together for a while."-Nami stated as she drew the attention of everyone else and began introducing herself and her crew-"My name is Nami and I'm a navigator. The guy with the big nose is Usopp our sniper, the blonde one with the cigar is Sanji our cook, the guy with the swords and who sleeps the most is Zorro our swordsman and finally there's Luffy our otherwise crazy captain."-she concluded but Luffy decided to add in his voice since Nami mentioned his name:

"Yeah, and we're the Straw Hat Pirates!"-this only resulted in lots of stares from everyone else

"You guys are…pirates?"-Sakura asked worry and caution present in her voice

"Yeah. But we're actually good pirates, not the cruel types."-Luffy answered, his smile never leaving his face.

"Well, I've never heard of 'good' pirates before, but I guess that's something new."-Ed said, the cleared his throat and added-"I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist."-he said, pointing his thumb at him and displaying his signature grin

Ciel looked at the fore mentioned alchemist with a curious and otherwise skeptical look before voicing his thoughts-"An alchemist, you say? I thought that kind of art was banned from society."

Ed simply turned towards Ciel with an irritated look before saying-"Look kid, alchemy isn't an 'art', it's a science of understanding everything that's around you. And the last time I checked it wasn't 'banned' from society. In fact the military is mostly using it right now."-after he finished Ciel just looked at him with an equally irritated look before saying:

"First of all, I am Ciel Phantomhive, earl and head of the Phantomhive family, meaning that I am a nobleman, and so secondly you had better speak to me with more respect."

"Oh yeah? Well I got news for you kid, I don't give a rat's ass about nobility and stuff like that. So I'm gonna talk to you however I wish."-Ed kept saying all of this until he and Ciel were only inches away from each other and they were both glaring daggers at each other as well, and everyone could see sparks flying from them and hitting each other.

Luckily Ryuko stepped in and separated the two, before they could tear each other apart and said-"Alright knock it off both of you. I have already told little Mr. High-and-Mighty here to chill out, don't force me to beat you two up until you hill out."-she then saw that not only did she silence both boys, but also drew the attention of everyone else-"My name is Ryuko Matoi, I'm a student at Honnouji Academy and my clothes are alive, and his name's Senketsu."-she flatly said, only for Luffy to look at her dumbly and ask:

"Uh…I don't get it. How can clothes be alive?"

"They can't be."-Rukia answered-"It's simply impossible for clothes to-"

"Actually Ryuko's right."-Senketsu interrupted the petite shinigami, effectively drawing everyone's attention to him. All he could do is sweatdrop while trying to formulate words-"Uh…hehehe, I uh…guess you all can hear me too, huh?"

"Yes, we can."-Nami said while still starring owlishly at the Kamui, making both him and Ryuko nervous-"B-but h-how can you-"

"Awh cool! Talking clothes!"-Luffy interjected, going right up to Ryuko and starring directly at Senketsu's eye.

This action off course caused the wearer of the Kamui to sucker punch the young captain with all her might, but Luffy didn't seem affected as his head simply stretched away from his shoulders then retracted back, his smile never leaving his face. Ryuko on the other hand was completely bewildered by what she saw.

"H-how the hell did you do that?"-Ryuko managed to utter, but Luffy simple smiled and stretched a part of his mouth and said:

"Hehe, I'm a rubber man."-he said cheerfully

"Tch, more like a complete idiot."-Ciel commented, which didn't seem to effect Luffy in the slightest

"You get used to it."-Zorro simply told the young earl

"Hey hold on!"-Usopp interjected-"Aren't we forgetting that this girl's clothes are alive?"-he nervously asked the crowd around him, as he pointed at Ryuko, who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, Senketsu is alive. So? You've got a problem with that?"-she said glaring at the sniper.

"Well, what if that thing is actually a monster that wants to eat you and everyone else?"-Usopp inquired…only to get punched in the face by Ryuko and having said girl point her scissor blade at him.

"What'd you call my friend?"-her question frightened Usopp greatly, but it also drew the attention of everyone else.

"Wow. Is that a scissor?"-Orihime asked curiosly, examining and poking the scissor blade in different parts.

"H-hey! Cut that out!"-Ryuko demanded

"Really? That's a scissor? 'Cause it looks like a sword to me."-Natsu inquired

"Well it does look like half a scissor."-Naruto said-"But it's so huge."-him, Natsu and Orihime were now too close for comfort to Ryuko, so she punched the ninja and the wizard in the head, but somehow missed Orihime.

"Don't but into my personal space!"

"Tch. You talk like that and seem dangerous, but I've seen what you look like when your 'Senketsu' transforms."-Ciel told Ryuko, making her blush and drawing everyone's attention to him-"And I can clearly say, you'd be more suited to be a prostitute then a fighter."

"Why you little-"Ryuko was about to say something and do something very bad, until Natsu got into her face once again and said:

"Are you really a stripper?"-this question only caused Ryuko to blush even harder and punch Natsu in the face once more.

"NO I AM NOT YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh, well alright then."-Natsu seemed to quickly recover and got back to his feet while he continued-"'Cause back home, I've got a friend who takes his clothes off at random times, and it gets annoying pretty fast."-then his eyes narrowed slightly-"He's also my rival, since he's an ice mage."

"Why would you make him your rival just because he is an…ice mage?"-Sakura asked, wondering more about why would they call ice style jutsu users ice mages.

"Because I'm a fire dragon slayer. Which means I use fire magic, and fire and ice have always been rivals."-Natsu said, as he turned to face everyone else-"I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way, and over there is Wendy, she's a dragon slayer too."-he said pointing at the timid blue haired girl

"Hello everyone."-she said as she slightly waved at the surrounding crowd-"And, to more exact, I'm a sky dragon slayer."

"So you guys like…slay dragons or something?"-Naruto asked

"No way man!"-Natsu answered, as if he was offended by the question-"We would never kill any dragons. Unless they were evil, and would hurt our friends."

"Uhm…what Natsu means to say is, we were taught by dragons of the same magical element as us, how to use our dragon slaying magic. But we're called 'dragon slayers' because our magic is strong enough to kill a dragon. Though, like how Natsu said, we would never kill a dragon, unless it were evil."-after she finished Naruto just said 'Oh' as if he understood, then proceeded to introduce himself.

"Well anyway, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village."-then Natsu and Luffy just looked at him, as if he just grew nine tails. (which would probably be possible)

"Really, you're a ninja?!"-they both asked, having excited smiles and getting right up to Naruto's face

"Uh…yeah. I think that's what I said."-he answered, not really sure what are they so excited about.

"That. Is. So. COOL!"-Luffy shouted, spreading out his arms, and letting them stretch out to impossible lengths, before quickly retracting them.

"Yeah, what he said."-Natsu added-"I've tried to be a ninja once. But that didn't go quite well."

"So much for Senketsu being cool. Idiots."-Ryuko said under her breath, but Senketsu did chuckle none the less

"Anyway…"-Sakura began, trying to change the subject-"I am Sakura Haruno, I am the medical ninja of our squad. And this is Kakashi Hatake, our squad leader."-she said as she motioned to the silver haired ninja

"Hey, how's it goin'."-Kakashi said as he gave a slight wave at the crowd.

"So, right now we have ninjas, pirates, wizards, an alchemist , a nobleman and a chick with talking clothes."-Ichigo stated, catching everyone's attention-"Well then I guess we should just add shinigamis and such in the mix."

"Uh… a shini-what now"-Luffy asked

"It means death god or grim reaper, you idiot."-Ciel stated, only getting an 'Oh' from Luffy

"Well, I'll be damned…"-Ryuko said, not completely believing what Ichigo said, but then again, she's seen and heard weirder things today.

"Right…anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute Shinighami."-Ichigo said as he returned his soul back into his body-"These are my friends, Rukia, Uryuu, Orohime and Chad."-the fore mentioned friends gave a slight wave at everyone else.

"Wait, hold on a second!"-Usopp interjected again, making some members of the group groan in annoyance-"If you're a soul reaper, does that mean that…YOU'RE GONNA TAKE OUR SOULS?!"

"Huh?"-was all Ichigo ould say as he tilted his head to the side, along with Luffy and Natsu as they stared at Usopp.

"Please don't take my soul! I'm too young to die!"-Usopp, literally, cried and begged on his knees…until Nami stomped his head into the ground.

"Will you cut that out, you idiot! He's not gonna take your soul, right?!"-she asked Ichigo, who immediately recovered from his shock and quickly replied:

"No no no no, absolutely not, I would never take anyone's soul, I swear!"-he said quickly, as if he were actually afraid of Nami, who simply smiled and said:

"See?"

'_Man, she's like part Yoruichi and part Soi Feng. Yikes.'_-Ichigo thought

"Right, well now that we've got the introductions out of the way, I think we should start thinking about how-"whatever Kakashi wanted to say was interrupted by Alex as he descended upon the group.

"Uhm, I hate to interrupt, but…uh, we've got company!"-he shouted as he flew upwards, again.

Then the whole group heard very loud growling sounds coming from all around them. They looked around and saw that they were once again surrounded by predators. But not just by any predators, but by Inostrancevia. These animals were about three meters long and two meters high, they were dirty orange colored, with splotches of brown running along the length of their backs, and along their long and muscular limbs, they had long tails and massive heads filled with razor-sharp teeth and of course large saber-teeth.

Just by looking at them the group knew that these things were not to be taken likely, and that they meant business. Everyone prepared for battle once again, but as soon as the first Gorgonopsid rushed towards them, the left side of its face blew up, with lots of blood spilling everywhere. The group was confused about this, but after two seconds they heard a shotgun reload then more and more Inostrancevias began to die, with mainly parts of their heads being blown up and every time there was the sound of both a shotgun reloading and gunfire as well.

After three minutes almost all of the Gorgonopsids were lying around the group dead. There was now only one standing, one that had a chip in its left fang and was obviously the alpha male. The male then turned its gaze towards the top of a hill that was right in front of the group and they looked into that direction as well. They saw that at the top of the hill stood a man, wearing a black leather jacket, black pants, black combat boots, and a motorcycle helmet that covered his entire head and obscured his face. He was holding a shotgun in his right hand and had it pointed at the remaining Inostrancevia, which growled at the stranger, since he was obviously the one who killed all of his buddies.

The beast then gave a thunderous roar and charged towards the stranger with blazing speed. The group saw that he was just standing there, with his gun pointed out and they were about to jump in and save him, but when the Gorgonopsid was only a few meters away from him, the man suddenly shot once and the top of the animal's head blew up with blood spewing everywhere like a fountain.

The Inostrancevia then fell to the ground as its head was still leaking blood. The beast then shakely rose up to it front legs and gave a growl-like hiss before finally collapsing limp to the ground.

The group could not believe what they just witnessed: a lone man took out an entire pack of Instrancevias with just a shotgun in just three minutes and faced off against an alpha male, without even flinching at how close the animal got to him. All they could think of right now, all of them, at the same time, was just one question:

_'Who the hell is he?'_

XXX

**Kakashi: Well that was pretty interesting.**

**Usopp: WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE ALMOST DIED OUT THERE!**

**Uryuu: But you're still alive, aren't you? So I don't see what's the problem.**

**Ed: I think he's just afraid to fight.**

**Natsu: Well that's too bad, 'cause I aint!**

**Alex: Do they always act like this when they are NOT in the story?**

**Me: Pretty much. *turns to the audience* Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there will be plenty more creatures coming up and more prehistoric ass to be kicked.**

**Sanji: Hey! How come you're recording without us?**

**Me: Because I don't want you guys to bust up my camera Sanji.**

**Orohime: Aww, but you said we can be in the next preview.**

**Me: Anyway, see you guys next time. Pace!**


End file.
